fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (Tyler730)
Mario Kart 9 (abbreviated as MK9) is the ninth installment of the Mario Kart series. It was developed by Dino Games with help from Nintendo EAD and Sega, and is exclusive on the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay MK9 has two new gimmicks. One is the ability to transform into boats to drive on waves. The other is riding zip lines across huge gaps! The ability to glide in the air, drive underwater, and anti-gravity mechanic make a return from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, as well as coins, vehicle customization, bikes, and ATVS. Halfpipes also make their first appearance since Mario Kart Wii. New to the series are hoverboards. Battle Mode once again returns and is as it usually is. One new feature is an option to turn off the timer for long intense matches. Online once again returns with some new features. See (Online) for more information about online modes. Players can also send replays online or upload them to YouTube. Modes Grand Prix Like all Mario Kart games, there is a Grand Prix mode. In this mode, twelve racers compete for first place in four tracks. Depending on the position of the racer at the end of each race, players rewarded with points. The racer with the most points at the end gets first place. Time Trials This mode allows players to race for time. Either on their own or against ghosts. If the player beats all staff ghosts, then they are rewarded with an extra character, two cups, and vehicle set. Versus Mode In this mode, players are allowed to race with their own set of game rules. Players can change up the items, modify the difficulty or choose which tracks racers can race on. Mission Mode Mission Mode makes a return from Mario Kart DS. In this mode, players must complete specific tasks and defeat bosses (List of missions in Mario Kart 9 (Tyler730) coming soon). After beating every mission, the player unlocks a character. Battle Mode Battle Mode makes a return. There’s many different types of Battle Modes to play. Balloon Battle Racers start the race with three balloons. The goal is to hit opponents with items. When an opponent hits an item, they lose a balloon and the racer who used the item is awarded with a point. When the racer loses all their balloons, they are eliminated from the game. Whoever has the most points wins or is the last one standing wins. Coin Runners Racers must collect coins spread around the battle course. Each coin is worth a point. If a racer is hit by an item, they lose three coins. Whoever has the most coins wins. Mega Madness! Racers must grab a Mega Mushroom. When grabbed, the racer who obtained the item must squish the other racers. If squished, they are eliminated from the game. If there’s at least one racer standing, the giant loses. Renegade Roundup Introduced in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Racers are split into two teams. The first team is the authority. Their job is to capture the renegades with Piranha Plants, while the renegades must not get caught. They can also press switches to free the others that are captured. If all renegades are caught, then the authority win. If there’s at least one uncaptured, then the renegades win. Bob-omb Blast This mode returns to Mario Kart 9. Racers have three balloons and must throw Bob-ombs at their opponents. Shine Thief Returning once again, racers must grab a Shine Sprite. When one racer grabs the Shine Sprite, the other racers must hit him/her with items, while the “shine thief” must keep hold of the Shine Sprite for 20 seconds. Soccer Basically actual soccer but with Mario Kart gimmicks and items. Shell Shooters Racers must dodge Shells that are shot by cannons. Item Boxes contain only Shells. At the 1:00 mark, Bowser's Shells join the mix. Courses There are a total of 40 race courses in Mario Kart 9. Players can immediately play on the Mushroom and Shell Cups immediately and unlock the other cups by getting a first place trophy. The player can unlock the last two cups (The Cap and Bullet Bill Cups) by beating every staff ghosts. Courses Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses Racers There are a total of 46 racers in the game. (both Mii genders actually take the same slot) They are divided into three weight classes: Light, Medium, and Heavy. Default Racers T730Mario.png|Mario Medium T730Luigi.png|Luigi Medium T730Peach.png|Peach Medium T730Daisy.png|Daisy Medium T730Yoshi.png|Yoshi Medium T730Toad.png|Toad Light T730Toadette.png|Toadette Light T730Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa Light T730Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Light T730ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy Light T730Bowser.png|Bowser Heavy T730DK.png|Donkey Kong Heavy T730Wario.png|Wario Heavy T730Waluigi.png|Waluigi Heavy T730Rosalina.png|Rosalina Heavy Unlockable Racers T730BabyMario.png|Baby Mario Light T730BabyLuigi.png|Baby Luigi Light T730BabyPeach.png|Baby Peach Light T730BabyWario.png|Baby Wario Light T730BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Light T730DryBones.png|Dry Bones Light T730DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Light T730DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong Light T730ElvinGadd.png|Professor E. Gadd Light T730Mallow.png|Mallow Light T730Birdo.png|Birdo Medium T730Pauline.png|Pauline Medium T730CaptainToad.png|Captain Toad Medium T730Blooper.png|Blooper Medium T730HammerBro.png|Hammer Bro. Medium T730Kamek.png|Kamek Medium T730Nabbit.png|Nabbit Medium T730Geno.png|Geno Medium T730Boshi.png|Boshi Medium T730Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Medium T730Pianta.png|Pianta Heavy T730FunkyKong.png|Funky Kong Heavy T730SledgeBro.png|Sledge Bro. Heavy T730PeteyPiranha.png|Petey Piranha Heavy T730KingBobomb.png|King Bob-omb Heavy T730KingBoo.png|King Boo Heavy T730DryBowser.png|Dry Bowser Heavy T730MajorBurrows.png|Major Burrows Heavy T730KingKRool.png|King K. Rool Heavy T730ROB.png|R.O.B. Heavy T730MiiBoy.png|Mii Weight Varies T730MiiGirl.png|Mii Weight Varies Items Items on the Track Returning Items New Items References to Other Games {| width=100% class="wikitable" ! Year ! Game ! References |- |1981 |''Donkey Kong'' |Pauline appears as a playable character in this game. |- |1985 |''Super Mario Bros.'' |The circuit theme used for Luigi Circuit and Mario Circuit is a remixed version of the overworld The course intro theme also has a piece of the overworld theme as well as the underground theme. Hammer Bro., a recurring enemy who debuted from this game, appears as a playable character. |- |rowspan=2 | 1988 |''Super Mario Bros. 2'' |Phantos and Cobrats appear as hazards in Forgotten Temple. Sprites of Wart and other enemies also appear in the walls of Forgotten Temple. |- |''Super Mario Bros. 3'' |The Hammer Suit appears as an item in this game. A sprite of the Angry Sun appears on the walls of the Forgotten Temple. Sledge Bro., an enemy who debuted from the game is a playable character, |- |1990 |''Super Mario World'' |Yoshi's Island is heavily based on said world from the game. The music is a remix of the overworld theme from that game as well. |- |1992 |''Super Mario Kart'' |Bowser Castle 1 returns as a retro course, while Battle Course 2 reappears as a retro battle course. The Poison Mushroom appears as an item. Super Thwomps appear as obstacles in Rainbow Road. |- |1994 |''Donkey Kong Country''. |King K. Rool appears as a playable character. |- | rowspan=2 | 1995 |''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' |Kamek, the main antagonist, appears as a playable character. A piece of the athletic theme appears as music for the Yoshi's Island course. |- |''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' |Dixie Kong, who debuted from the game, appears as a playable character. |- | rowspan=3 | 1996 |''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' |Mallow, Geno, and Boshi appear as playable characters. |- |''Super Mario 64'' |The Mario Circuit race course and Peach's Castle battle course take in the Castle Grounds from that game. King Bob-omb appears as a playable character. The Bob-omb Mountain battle course takes place in Bob-omb Battlefield. Zip Line Valley’s music is a remix of the slide theme. |- |''Mario Kart 64'' |Kamek, who was originally going to be a playable character but was scrapped, finally appears in the roster. Wario Stadium returns as a retro course, while Double Deck reappears as a retro battle course. The Banana Bunch returns as an item. Moo Moo Hill is based on Moo Moo Farm from that game. |- | rowspan=2| 2001 |''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' |Rainbow Road and Sunset Wilds return as retro courses, while Battle Course 4 reappears as a retro battle course. |- |''Luigi's Mansion'' |The Luigi's Mansion race course is heavily based on the mansion from this game. Professor E. Gadd appears as a playable character in this game. |- |2002 |''Super Mario Sunshine'' |The Pianta, an inhabitant who debuted in that game, appears as a playable character. Sunshine Shore is partially based on Isle Delfino. Petey Piranha, a boss who debuted from this game makes his second appearance as a racer. |- |2003 |''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' |The Giant Banana, Bowser's Shell, and Heart reappear as items after 15 years. Koopa Paratroopa and Petey Piranha reappear as playable characters for a second time. Mushroom City and Wario Colosseum return as retro courses, while Block City reappears as a retro battle course. |- |2004 |''Mario Power Tennis'' |The Wario Factory race course resembles the tennis court with the same name. The inclusion of Chain Chomps also references to the minigame on the same court. |- |2005 |''Mario Kart DS'' |R.O.B. makes another appearance as a playable character. Figure-8 Circuit and Bowser Castle return as retro courses, while Tart Top reappears as a retro battle course. A pinball machine can be found in the Waluigi Casino battle course, which is a reference to Waluigi Pinball from that game. |- | rowspan=2| 2006 |''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' |Wario Factory resembles the basketball court of the same name. |- |''Yoshi's Island DS'' |Baby Wario appears as a playable character in this game. |- |2007 |''Super Mario Galaxy'' |The Airship Armada race course closely resembles the galaxy, Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada, from that game. The Comet Observatory can be seen in the background of Rainbow Road. The Comet Observatory is also a battle course in this game. Octoombas appear as obstacles in Airship Armada and Rainbow Road. Captain Toad and Major Burrows appear as playable characters in this game. |- |2008 |''Mario Kart Wii'' |The Mega Mushroom and Fake Item Box reappear as items after 10 years of absence. Diddy Kong, Birdo, and Funky Kong return as playable characters after 10 years of absence. Toad's Factory, Dry Dry Ruins, DK Summit, and Daisy Circuit return as retro courses, while Funky Stadium returns as a retro battle course. |- Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dino Games